The Conniving Casanova
by Erin T. Aardvark
Summary: The Impossibles chase after a thief who romances women and steals their jewels


* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just a fair warning. This story is actually written to resemble an actual "Impossibles" cartoon. That's one thing I try to strive for. Sometimes, I go beyond what was seen in the show, and other times, I remain true to it._

* * *

As this story opens, we find The Impossibles playing at a high society party. The hostess, Mrs. Houston Powell the Third, was showing off her collection of gems, which were mostly diamond rings, pearl necklaces, and emerald bracelets. All her guests were fawning over the priceless gems.

"Oh, _dah_ling, those gems are absolutely exquisite!" one guest shouted.

"Thank you, my dear," Mrs. Powell replied.

The guests began to compare their jewels with Mrs. Powell's. As the party continued, an unwelcome guest approached the front door of the Powell mansion. It was the criminal mastermind, The Conniving Casanova. His method of operation was romancing women (preferably rich women) and stealing their jewels. He walked through the front gate, and into the ballroom of the Powell mansion.

"Greetings, ladies," he said. A lot of the socialites began talking at once. "How lovely it is to see such lovely ladies in one room."

"Ooooh, flatterer," Mrs. Powell giggled.

"Aaahh, Mrs. Houston Powell the Third," the Casanova said. "How lovely it is to see you. You're looking gorgeous as always!"

The Conniving Casanova took Mrs. Powell's hand and began kissing it. As he did, he stole her rings and her bracelets. Mrs. Powell didn't take any notice. She just giggled.

"How I'd love to whisper sweet nothings into your ear," he said, stealing her necklaces.

"Oh my," Mrs. Powell giggled. "Oh, you are a charmer!"

The Casanova went around the room, sweet talking the ladies, and stealing their jewelry. Then he headed for the door.

"I'm sorry I have to run," he said. "But my white horse is double parked. Until we meet again!"

The Casanova ran through the door, and jumped onto his electric scooter. Then he took off.

"Who was that masked man, anyway?" one guest asked.

"Oh, I haven't the faintest idea," Mrs. Powell said. "But he was charming!"

All the women in the room sighed, and then realized something. Their jewelry was missing.

"Oh good heavens!" one woman shouted.

"Our jewels are gone!" another yelled.

"We've been robbed!" Mrs. Powell yelled. "Help! Police!"

"Screenchin' socialites!" Fluid Man shouted. "What's all the commotion?"

"Sounds like trouble to me," Multi Man said.

_Beep beep beep beep!_

"Hold it, fellas," Coil Man said, looking at his guitar. "Big D's calling!"

"What's up, chief?" Fluey asked.

"You have just witnessed the Conniving Casanova in action," Big D said. "He goes to every social event of the season, romances wealthy women, and steals their jewels. Bring him in."

"Right, chief!" Coiley shouted. "We're on our way!"

And so, the singing Impossibles quickly head into action as the fighting Impossibles, secret fighters for justice.

"Rally ho!" they shouted, as the Impossi-Mobile took off in hot pursuit of the Conniving Casanova.

The jewel thief happened to hear that all too familiar battle cry and looked in his rearview mirror.

"Uh oh," he said. "The Impossibles. Why do those three meddlers always show up at the worst possible time?"

"Give up, Casanova!" Coiley shouted.

"You can't escape us!" Multi yelled.

"Yeah!" Fluey called. "As a matter of fact, you're surrounded!"

"Oh yeah?" the Casanova asked.

"Yeah!" Multi shouted. "Rally ho!"

With that, Multi duplicated himself and blocked the Casanova's path. The thief wasn't amused, but he wasn't worried, either.

"I can handle you, easily, Multi Man," he said. "Cupid's arrow is aimed right at you! Ha, ha, ha!"

The Casanova pushed another button on his scooter, and a fleet of bows and arrows appeared. They fired, and hit all the duplicates. The Casanova laughed and zoomed on.

"Lucky for us he missed the original," the original Multi said. "After him, Coiley!"

"Roger, Multi!" Coiley shouted, and the Impossi-Mobile was in hot pursuit of the Conniving Casanova.

"Surrender, Casanova!" Fluey shouted. "You're all washed up! Rally ho-ho!"

Fluey turned himself into liquid and shot forward, ready to really clobber the Casanova, but good. But the Casanova was one step ahead of the superhero. He aimed a ray gun at him.

"I think my instant cold shoulder is enough for you, Fluid Man!" he shouted, firing at the hero. Instantly, Fluey was encased inside an ice cube.

"Freezing freak-outs!" Fluey shouted. "He put me on ice!"

"Don't worry, Fluey, I'll get him," Coiley shouted, springing into action. "Rally ho!"

"It's time you met up with an old flame, Coil Man!" the Casanova shouted, pushing yet another button on his scooter. A flame shot out of another gun, and heated up the hero's coils.

"Holy déjà vu!" Coiley shouted. "I think something similar to this happened when we had to fight the Fiendish Dr. Futuro!"

"That should hold you Impossibles for awhile!" the Conniving Casanova laughed, and then he took off for who knows where.

In the meantime, the Impossibles managed to get themselves together and began trying to track the Conniving Casanova, but having a slight problem.

"Too bad we didn't have a radar system put in here," Fluey said.

"Yeah, then it would be a lot easier trying to track down that amorous outlaw," Multi said.

The boys finally pulled the Impossi-Mobile to a stop outside the local malt shop, which was a favorite teen hangout around. The minute they parked the car, Multi's girlfriend, Shawn, came out of the malt shop and ran over to the Impossi-Mobile.

"Hi guys," she said.

"Hey Shawn," Multi replied.

"Listen, we're kind of in a hurry, so make this love connection quick, Multi," Fluey said.

"Yeah, we got a crook to catch," Coiley said.

"Jealous," Multi muttered. Then he cleared his throat. "But they've got a point."

"Yeah, I sort of figured you were after somebody when you guys showed up in those superhero get-ups of yours," Shawn replied. "So who are you after this time?"

"He's known as the Conniving Casanova," Coiley said. "He romances women and steals their jewels."

"If only we could figure out where he was going to strike next," Multi said. "Then we'd be one step ahead of him."

"Well, I think I might have an idea," Shawn said. "There's this big social event tonight at the museum. The richest lady in town, Mrs. Goldbraid, is showing off her fabulous Hopeful Diamond at the museum tomorrow night. A friend of mine has a boyfriend who works at the museum, and I got invited."

"The Hopeful Diamond?" Coiley asked.

"Hollerin' hi-fi's!" Fluey shouted. "I think we just found out where the Conniving Casanova's going to strike next!"

"Shawnie, you're a genius!" Multi shouted.

With that, the Impossibles were off again. Shawn watched them disappear into the horizon.

"A genius, huh?" she asked. "Who'd of thought?"

The next night, the Impossibles pulled up to the museum. The Conniving Casanova wasn't around as of yet, so the boys just staid in the car for the time being.

"We'll wait until something happens," Coiley said.

"I don't like this," Multi replied. "Personally, I think we should go in there now."

"That'll throw off the element of surprise," Fluey said. "Besides, we can't go in there now. We've got to catch the Conniving Casanova off guard."

Multi finally agreed to stay put. At least for the time being. Meanwhile, the Conniving Casanova pulled up to the museum's back door, and stepped inside.

"There ought to be a lot of ladies around wearing fabulous gems," he said. "And of course, the fabulous Hopeful Diamond. It'll be the prize of my collection!"

The Casanova entered the room, and looked around. There were what appeared to be millions of diamonds, emeralds, rubies, sapphires . . . . you name it, there it was.

"The haul of my career," he said. "Maybe after I get away with the Hopeful Diamond, I'll take a shot at the crown jewels in England!"

The Casanova headed for the display case, where Mrs. Goldbraid was standing, showing it off for her guests.

"That's the biggest diamond I've ever seen," one guest said.

"It must have cost a fortune," Shawn said.

"Yes, I know," Mrs. Goldbraid said. "My husband's still writing zeros on the check, the poor dear. Been at it for weeks."

"That's an expensive diamond, all right," Shawn said. "But I have to say, it's gorgeous!"

"Oh, thank you, my dear," Mrs. Goldbraid said.

"Indeed, it is an exquisite display," the Casanova replied. "It is an exceptional gem, but it doesn't compare to Mrs. Goldbraid of course."

"Ooohh," Mrs. Goldbraid giggled. The Casanova took Mrs. Goldbraid's hand and kissed it, stealing her jewels in the process. He did the same thing to the other ladies in the room.

"There's something fishy about all this," Shawn said. "You've got to be the Conniving Casanova!"

"Now, my dear, wherever did you get such an idea?" the Casanova asked, taking Shawn's hand. Shawn yanked it away and glared.

"Simple," she said. "You're sweet talking all the women in this room and stealing their jewels."

"Smart girl. But there's nothing you can do about it!"

With that, the Casanova smashed the display case and grabbed the Hopeful Diamond. Then he started to make a getaway. Shawn ran after him.

"Hey, stop you thief!" she yelled.

"All right, since you asked so nicely," the Casanova said, skidding to a halt. "That's what I like about the young girls. They're so full of spirit. You're awfully cute when you're mad, you know."

"Forget it, buster, I'm not falling for your smooth lines," Shawn replied. "You'd better put that diamond back, or I'm gonna call the Impossibles!"

"Oh you will, will you? Have we a connection with them?"

"Maybe I do, and maybe I don't."

"Well, I can't afford to take chances. But if by chance you do have a connection with the Impossibles, then we'll just see how heroic they are once they discover you in my clutches, my little pretty."

"Stay away from me, or I'll scream!"

The Casanova didn't pay any attention to the threat. He started walking toward Shawn, and Shawn was backing into the wall.

"Okay, buster, you asked for it," Shawn said, and then she let out an ear shattering scream just as the Casanova grabbed her arm. It could be heard from even outside the museum.

"That's Shawn!" Multi shouted.

"How could you tell?" Fluey asked, sarcastically, and cleaning his ear out.

"Come on, fellas!" Multi shouted. "This is our cue!"

"Right," Coiley said.

"Rally ho!" all three Impossibles yelled, and dashed into the museum.

The Conniving Casanova was running for the back door of the museum. Shawn was trying to pull herself out of his grip.

"Let go of me or you'll be sorry!" she shouted.

"What are you going to do?" the Casanova laughed. "Scream again? You're just a helpless little girl. What can you do to me?"

"Helpless?! Little?! Why you . . . . ."

Just then, Shawn punched Casanova in the jaw, causing him to let go of her, and the stolen jewels. Shawn then lunged at the thief, and began beating him up, just as the Impossibles arrived on the scene.

"What the?" Multi asked, completely flabbergasted.

"I didn't think your girlfriend had it in her," Coiley said.

"Ooohh, that's gonna leave a mark," Fluey cringed, as he, Coiley, and Multi watched Shawn beat the Casanova nearly senseless.

The Conniving Casanova didn't know what the heck hit him! He managed to crawl to the exit, and head for his electric scooter.

"That's the last time I call a woman helpless!" he shouted. "I'm getting out of here before she can hit me again!"

Zoom. He was out of there. Shawn glared, and then turned towards the Impossibles. They were staring at her, mouths hanging open, too stunned to move.

"Well, don't just stand there gaping, you guys! He's getting away!" Shawn shouted.

"Oh yeah," Coiley said. "Sorry."

"Rally ho!" the Impossibles shouted, and ran for the Impossi-Mobile. Shawn rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Men," she groaned.

The Conniving Casanova took off on his electric scooter, wanting to get out of the city as fast as he could. He didn't realize the Impossibles were hot on his heels.

"There he is," Coiley said.

"I'll handle this, fellas," Fluey said. "Rally ho-ho!"

Fluey turned from solid to liquid and took off after the Conniving Casanova. He shot in front of the crook's electric scooter, and slammed right into his face.

"Hey!" he shouted. "I can't see!"

"That's the whole idea, Casanova!" Fluey shouted.

"Aaaauuuggghhh!" the Casanova shouted, as he veered towards a brick wall. Fluey shot into the air, just before the scooter crashed into the wall.

"I can still get away on foot!" the Casanova shouted, running off. "Farewell, Impossibles!"

"You're not going anywhere, Casanova!" Coiley shouted, stretching his arm out. He grabbed the valise full of stolen jewels. Multi then duplicated himself and practically flew at the Casanova, clobbering him in the face.

"Ow!" he shouted. Then Multi duplicated again, and surrounded the Casanova.

"Give up, Casanova," he said. "Or I might be tempted to let my girlfriend beat you up some more."

"I give up!" the Casanova shouted. "I give up! Lock me in a nice safe cell, far, far away from that redheaded volcano!"

With that, the Casanova began bawling. Next order of business was to return the Hopeful Diamond and all the other jewels to their rightful owners.

"I don't know how to thank you, Impossibles," Mrs. Goldbraid said.

"It's just part of our job," Coiley said.

"Yeah, you said it," Shawn said.

"Maybe we ought to induct you into the team, Shawn," Multi said.

"Really," Fluey said. "After what you did to the Conniving Casanova, I'm scared of you!"

Coiley, Multi, and Shawn laughed. Then the Impossibles went out to the Impossi-Mobile. They had completed another mission successfully.

"Rally ho!" they shouted as they drove off.

The End


End file.
